Control Spire
A is a black obelisk filled with dark power that appears primarily in Digimon Adventure 02. Fiction ''Digimon Adventure 02'' Under the influence of a Dark Spore, Ken Ichijouji became the Digimon Emperor and began building Control Spires across the eastern Digital World. According to Ken, the Control Spires originated from the Dark Ocean with at least one of them is shown to exist in Dragomon's domain , but after renouncing his role as the Digimon Emperor, he could not recall how he actually made them. The Emperor built the Control Spires in order to prevent natural Digivolution and provide power to the Dark Rings that allow him to enslave most Digimon, and as long as a Control Spire stood in a sector, it was effectively under the Emperor's control. Unbeknownst to him, he had been building the Control Spires under the influence of , , and the -possessed Yukio Oikawa, as the Control Spires' true purpose was to imprison the Four Harmonious Ones and disrupt the boundary between the Human and Digital World so that Myotismon could return and conquer it. In response, the Four Harmonious Ones created the s using the Crests as templates in order to bypass the Spire's power, so that their chosen Digimon would have the power to stop the Digimon Emperor. After Ken Ichijouji gave up his Digimon Emperor persona and stopped building Control Spires, their function of preventing Digivolution ceased to operate, allowing Veemon and friends to achieve their Champion form. However, begins to reactivate some of the Control Spires and use her "Spirit Needle" technique to transform the remaining Control Spires into soulless puppets in the shape of various Digimon to assist the villain's goal in exterminating the DigiDestined. Despite this, , who was created from one hundred Control Spires, developed a soul and rebelled against his creators, feeling that they were inferior to him. He went to find his purpose and did so by sacrificing himself to seal the Highton View Terrace Gate to prevent from returning and conquering the Digital World. The Digimon who are created by Control Spires all share the same goals as and , which is to disrupt the balance of the Digital World, defeat the DigiDestined and allow both it and the Real World to fall under the clutches of evil. However, they lost the ability to prevent Digivolution. They are: *Thundermon *Snimon *Golemon *Minotarumon *Okuwamon *Blossomon *Mammothmon *Knightmon * Later, after the DigiDestined successfully turned away from destroying the Destiny Stones and destroyed all the Control Spires in the Digital World, Arukenimon and Mummymon took their plotting to the Real World to began building Control Spires there and releasing wild Digimon. The DigiDestined quickly caught up with this plan and journeyed over the world to destroy all the Spires and returning the Digimon back to the Digital World, forcing the villain to switch to their final plan. ''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk'' The Dark Tower is a Farm Good. ''Digimon Masters'' The Dark Towers are the main feature of the Dark Tower Wasteland and inhibit normal digivolution within its confines. Dark Towers are also targetable enemies in the "Remove Dark Tower" series of quests given by that are required to unlock certain Jogresses. See also *Black Gear *Dark Spore *Dark Ring *Dark Spiral Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Items